Love at first kiss and touch
by Kayanicie
Summary: Tsunayoshi is the new kid at school at the age 14. At the end of class, he notices someone is coming to him. But when he confronts the stranger, he got a special surprise he didn't expect. Now he doesn't even know, he's wrapped around that person's finger. Old Title was Hey! Give me back my first kiss... ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH Real love! Name from Thelittlesky to Kayanicie!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Give me back my first Kiss!

Tsunayoshi is the new kid at school at the age 14. At the end of class, he notices someone is coming to him. But when he confronts the stranger, he got a special surprise he didn't expect.

Tsuna smiled. It was his first day at school and he was hoping to find some new friends. He recently moved to Namimori from Shimon. He missed his old home, but he was excited in his new one. He moved with his mom because of his new school and his family. He just finished packing everything, it was late and had school tomorrow. He went to bed and dreamed of the old days he and Enma had.

Next morning...

Tsuna got out of his bed and yawned. He ran to the bathroom while grabbing his uniform off his chair, he quickly did his daily needs and got in his uniform. Then he ran down the stairs to get breakfast. He quickly said good bye to his mom and got a piece of toast, and he ran out to be early for school. When he was finally there, he went to the class and introduced himself. Then he settled down and started work. He was pretty impressed by the school. The teachers were nice, and weren't boring as the ones in his old school. When school was finally over, he sighed. He didn't meet anyone interesting today. He walked out of the class room, deep in his thoughts. He wished Enma was here, Enma was his best friend and they had a lot of fun. Enma was his partner in crime; both of them were very alike and tripped on their faces a lot. They both were called dame* but they still had fun together even if other people didn't like them. But he got interrupted as he bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking" said a smooth and calm voice. Tsuna lifted his head "No, it's my fault I wasn't paying atten-" he stopped. He was mesmerized by how amazing this person looked. Blonde un-tamed, spiky hair like his, beautiful aquamarine eyes and soft pale skin. To Tsuna, he was a handsome god. Both of the two people stared. Not one of them said a single word.

Tsuna PoV  
Oh my god. This guy is the hottest guy on earth. He is so god damn handsome! So nice and skinny yet he had muscles! Wait! Why am I talking about this!? I'm a guy!

Giotto PoV  
This little kid is so cute! God, look at those cute innocent chocolate eyes! His brown fluffy hair like mine! And those cute pink lips! I want them so badly. But hey! Who said I can't steal a kiss?

Back to reality…

After minutes of staring at each other, the guy spoke up " Quello Che un ragazzo carino*". Tsuna completely didn't know what the guy was saying. But he did realize the guy was kissing him. He felt warm and soft lips touching his, and a hand pushing his head closer to make their lips go deeper. But that didn't stop a hot tongue that entered his mouth and licked and touched all of his mouth. Pleasuring him and making him moan, then kiss ended. Leaving Tsuna dazed and blushing. The guy smirked and he turned around and started walking "The name's Giotto" was all Tsuna heard. But then he realized what happened and blushed even more. Before he realized it, he was chasing Giotto and shouted "Hey! Give me back my first kiss right now!"

*= What a cute little boy.

*= No-good

Hiya everyone this is my second oneshot, I hoped you enjoyed it! I used google translater and I hope I got the Italian right! I might make this a story another chapter, but it depends. Oh! Another announcement! I edited chapter 1 of real love, I kind of forgot to change the words 6 stalkers to 5 stalkers. Sorry. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Give me back my first kiss!

Too lazy to make an intro.

Tsuna PoV-

I stomped angrily back home, I can't believe my _first _kiss was stolen so easily. And the fact it was stolen bya handsome guy! Wait… Did I just say _handsome_?! No I refuse to admit he is handsome. I got home and decided to do my homework to forget about that guy… I think his name is Giotto but anyway, I continued to do my work. I started taking out my papers until I realized one of them was a letter and had a school symbol on it. I go to my okaa-san and tell her it's a school note. Then I go back to my work, sooner or later the work is done. Also, dinner was ready I go to the dinner table and eat, I can see my adoptive siblings I-pin and Lambo run out from the living room as well. Now when I think of it… I remember I found Lambo in a food court and I-pin's tutor Fon, asked us to take care of her because he was too busy. I settled down with my family and eat. Okaa-san asks "Tsu-kun, did anything happen on your first day of school?" I stopped eating for a second and remembered stupid Giotto. "Nope, nothing out of the ordinary" I said and continued eating. When we finished I helped her clean up and then get ready for bed. Before I go to bed, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I said and my mom came in. "Tsu-kun this letter was permission for clubs you can apply for, remember to bring it back to school" she said as she gave me the letter. I take it from her and stuff it in my school bag, then went to bed.

Next morning~

I wake up and then the first thing that came to my mind was Giotto. (That sounded like the beginning of the song Miku Hatsune Melt) I shake my head, I am not going to let that guy destroy my school year! I get ready for school and put on uniform, then go downstairs and eat breakfast. I said goodbye to my mom and left the house, then go to school. When I got there I waited until it was at the end of school. Then I went to the Student Council office to give in the letter and then I saw _**HIM**_. The guy who stole my first kiss, the person who's name is Giotto. Was sitting in the student council chair looking at documents, he looked up and gave me a sly smile. "Oh my, it's the raggazo carino again" he said and he put his hands under his chin. I try to ignore his handsome gesture and go up to his desk. When I got to the front of it, I hand him the letter. "It's for you" I say with no expression, I turned around and was about to leave. "Why, thank you Tsunayoshi. I'm happy to agree that you joined the Student Council" he says. I freeze at that, I was wondering why I gave him the letter. Then I realized I never read it and gave my mom to sign it. I turned back at him and said "You've got to be kidding me" and he gave me a big smile and said "Nope!" then I try to reach out and get the letter back, I said _tried_ because I don't have long sexy arms like stupid Giotto has. "Give it back" I demanded and again, attempt to get the letter back, but then Giotto grabbed me and pulled me over the desk. I landed on something and looked up. It took me a few moments to realised that I was sitting on Giotto's lap in bridal style. "You all right, amore?" he says and gives me a handsome smile. I felt my cheeks heat up. "No, I am not fine. Stop following me around! I _**don't**_ like you" I yelled and got off his lap and ran out the door, and past a redhead.

End of Tsuna's POV

"So that's the kid you've been chasing, looks like he hates you" G said while entering. Giotto had a smug smile on and folded his hands together under his chin. "Sure, he hates me. But what he doesn't realized that I already have him wrapped around my finger" Giotto says smoothly. G snorted "Guess nothing can stop you" he says and dumps some documents on his boss's desk, then leaves

Back to Tsuna's POV

It was almost the end of the day! I can finally get out of here and—"Sawada Tsunayoshi please report to the Student Council Room please" Aww great, I have to see that _**guy**_ again. I grudgingly take my bag and left the class to the Student Council Room. Once I entered I saw Giotto at his desk and smiling at me. A smile that had many things I _don't _want to know. "So amore, do you really _hate _me?" he says as he gets up from his chair and walks over to me. I glared at him, but his smile didn't waver. "Hate is a strong word, you know…" He closes the door behind me with his hand that was right next to my face. "If you really do, why are you blushing?" I then realize that my cheeks were heating up. Before I can say anything, our lips were together. I gasped, and he took that chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. I could feel ehim tasting everything of me, and I _moaned. _I couldn't believe I did that! I tried to shove him away but found my hands pinned above me. He pulled away and smirked, then he kissed me again and repeated what he did earlier.

My head was spinning, I couldn't focus or think. Then I felt something touching my lower areas. I finally realized what he was planning. "No… please don't" I whimpered. "Trust me amore, not only you're wrapped around my finger, you'll be begging for more" he says so seductively, I couldn't help but feel relaxed, I felt him pull my pants down and grabbed my crotch. I let out a moan, and he kept stroking it. Ever so slowly, I didn't even notice I slid down the door in pleasure. "Beg, if you want more" he orders. I wanted, no. I needed more. "Please… please take me" I said, in between my moaning. He releases my crotch, making me whine of the loss. Then I felt something more pleasuring and warm on my crotch, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed, Giotto was sucking my dick. It felt as if I was going to explode in pleasure. I was just about to come-but Giotto quickly stopped and pulled away quickly making me whine of the loss _**again**_. He shoved two fingers in my mouth, "Suck" he commanded. I sucked on his fingers until he pulled them out; He ripped off my pants and pushed a finger up my ass. I screamed, it hurt so much! He slowly pushed in and out, the speeding up the process. He bit and kissed my neck, making me forget about the pain up my butt until he put the second in. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming from pain, he kissed me and I moaned loudly. I started to get used to the pain and feeling the pleasure out of it. He knew where to hit to make me scream loudly, sometimes he'll curl his fingers a bit. I could feel myself coming, as soon as I did I moaned. He pulled his fingers out of me, making me feel horribly empty. My eyes were shut this whole time; I opened them to see Giotto. He looked proud and smug at the same time. "Why not make up your mind, I'll be waiting" he said, with a look that proved he knew I wanted more. I felt so tired… Maybe… Just maybe, I might take up his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I wasn't going to make this a series, but I'll make a short series of this okay? I'll make Tsuna more innocent in this one. But anyway, when Tsuna is angry, he really is (very) angry. Sorry if I make him too ooc .. Random fact of the day- I'm playing Pokemon Soul Silver while writing this! :3

Tsuna PoV again~

I still can't believe my virginity was stolen so easily. I shuffled a bit, I felt like I was on a bed... And there's something warm touching me. I shifted closer to it, and its arms wraps aroun- _**wait**_. Arms?! My eyes flew open and I stared at what's in front of me. Ok, I was in a bed, naked, and the guy who took my virginity was sleeping with me. "Hiiiiiieeeeee!" I screamed, I rocketed off the bed and felt my cheeks heat up.

Giotto looked at me very amused, "So you do have an innocent side of you, amore. Makes me want to take you again" I blushed. I'm always defensive when it comes to people who I don't know, that want to bully me or use me. But I can't help but like Giotto. I look down in embarrassment and noticed my legs were wide open and showing... My lower areas. I let out an unmanly squeak and shut the together and brought my knees to my chest. I could hear him laughing softly.

Then he pulled me back on the bed and tucked me in his lap. I looked up a bit and saw his abs. They were perfect, mesmerized, I didn't notice I was tracing them. Then I snapped out of my daze and looked for a clock.

My eyes lay on the digital clock on the nightstand. It was 7:27 AM. I started to panic; I didn't tell my mom where I was! "I texted your mother that you're staying with me" he said with a sly smile. "…..Can you read minds?" I said nervously. "No, you're just easy to read" he replied. I relaxed and sagged back down a bit, then I had a feeling that whatever Giotto texted was a bad thing.

I found my bag on the floor with my phone on top of it. 'Miss Sawada, Tsunayoshi is currently at my house, staying over for the night- from his boyfriend, Giotto' I paled at my mother's response.

'Ara! Giotto-san, thank you for taking care of Tsu-kun for me! I'm a bit sad that I'm not going to get kids from you, but remember to adopt some for me! Please tell me when's your wedding!' I blushed at the long conversation they were having. I closed my phone and hung my head in embarrassment.

"Hmm? What's wrong amore? You're embarrassed?" Giotto teased. I was embarrassed, but, I wonder if I can love and trust him. I already love him a bit but I want to trust him, and want him to love and stay with me. It felt as Giotto could tell I was tense and confused. "Amore, I love you. Do you really think I picked you up just for a one night stand? Ask G, Daemon, or Asari about this. They can definitely tell you and also prove I love you" he says with a serious look on his face.

Gosh! Even when he's serious he looks so elegant. "So, why not we get some more sleep?" I'm dying of lack of my beauty sleep" he says and smiles lovingly and he fell back in bed and brought me down with him. I was tried, and the pain in my ass was unbelievable, so I decided sleeping was the best cure.

2 hours later~

"Nngg" I opened my eyes again and I still don't have my clothes on. I noticed that Giotto wasn't next to me; I sat up and heard the door open. I saw Giotto in navy skinny jeans and a silver T-shirt with a black roman number one at the bottom right. He threw some clothes to me and flashed two tickets "We're going to go to the aquarium" and left the room.

I looked at the clothes. They were almost identical to Giotto's. Except the shirt I had was orange and white with a roman number ten on the top right. They fit perfectly on my small frame. I went to clean myself up and wandered around the mansion.

When I finally found Giotto he was all prepared to go out. I shyly took his hand and he took mine and kissed it "Let's go, amore" I blushed and he led me out of the mansion. We took the subway, then a bus and then we walked a few blocks until we were there. The building was enormous; as we went in I couldn't help but gasp. Giotto smiled at my reaction, and we quickly went in. We first saw the clown fish behind a huge, thick glass. I saw a little clown fish being nudged out by a bigger one, out of a neon orange sea anemone. But it tried to go back in, yet forced out again. "That reminds me of you, amore" Giotto said. I leaned on his shoulder and blushed. It was kind of true; I was the one who always shying away. But Giotto helps me get my confidence and pushes me more. Then we continued the trip.

After a few hours of looking around the aquarium, we left and went to a cafe for a little break. I got a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and caramel, while Giotto got a latte and shared spaghetti with me.

"You know amore, that milkshake of yours is exactly like you" he says as he sips his latte. "What do you mean?" I ask, "You have chocolate hair, caramel eyes, white and pale skin, and you're very sweet" he said, and I blush again. We were eating peacefully until this woman came up to Giotto. She had dyed her hair an unnatural red and was trying to seduce Giotto.

"Miss, can't you see I'm busy with someone?"

"Of course not, why are you wasting time on him. When I'm all available?"

"Miss, can you please go find someone else? Like I said before, I am busy with someone already"

"But surely-"

"Stop trying to date younger men, it makes you look more noticeable with your unnatural hair" Giotto said cruelly. The woman was very surprised and ran off. "Sorry if you had to see that" he apologies to me.

It was 6:00 PM. Giotto's bringing me home, I was beaming and blushing. I'm so happy the day went out so well! Before we went in the house, he asked "So how you like today's event?" I blushed. "It was wonderful" I replied and shyly kissed him. He grabbed the back if my head and made the kiss deeper. Then I heard a camera and a flash go off. "Hehehe! Tsuna-nii is kissing another guy!" Lambo shouted. I pushed Giotto away, "Lambo! What you doing?!" I yelled and felt my cheeks were red. I-pin came out and said "Go for it Tsuna-nii" I rushed them back in the house and turned around, to Giotto. "Sayonara Giotto, thank you for taking me out!" I said. "No Problem Amore" he replied and kissed me on the nose. I blushed again and nuzzled against his cheek. "Bye..." I trailed off and slowly closed the door. I guess I really do have a boyfriend now, and a sexy one too!

Amore-Love  
Sayonara- Good bye

At the clown fish part= Tsuna hides away and Giotto supports him and helps him.  
Yesssss! Chapter 3 done! It's kinda hard writing 2 series at once. -_- ( if you're thinking that Tsuna opened up too quickly, let's just say the previous chapter made him open up.) Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews and viewing this story! Bye~ (Sorry if they are a bit ooc) Please review!


End file.
